Various configurations for a continuously variable transmission (CVT) have been proposed: see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,506,668; 7,416,506; 6,364,275; 5,603,240; U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0253496; European Patent No. 1,735,547; European Patent No. 1,413,387; and French Patent No. 996,723. While each of these devices appears suitable for its intended purpose, continuously variable transmissions have not gained wide spread acceptance in industry. Different theories can be advanced to explain the lack of wide spread acceptance in the industry including the level of complexity of the mechanical systems required, difficulty in manufacturing, assembly and/or servicing parts, and negative evaluations from various cost benefit analysis systems.
It would be desirable to provide a continuously variable transmission that reduced the complexity of the mechanical system required to obtain usable rotary output from at least one traditional rotary prime mover input, such as an internal combustion engine, powered by gasoline or diesel fuel, and/or an electric motor/generator powered device. It would be desirable to provide a continuously variable transmission that reduced the difficulty in manufacturing, assembly, and/or servicing of parts required for the continuously variable transmission. It would be desirable to provide a continuously variable transmission that obtained a favorable result from cost benefit analysis. It would be desirable to provide a continuously variable transmission in electric motor applications having the ability to regenerate power from the wheels back to the prime mover.